


Desperately Deserved

by LaMaPo



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaPo/pseuds/LaMaPo
Summary: This takes place during the reception for Cruz/Chloe’s wedding. A small moment in time...desperately deserved.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Desperately Deserved

Cruz was a married man and it was party time. They were all on the dance floor..most three sheets to the wind. Severide was doing a sorry ass sprinkler while Stella playfully spanked his butt. Gallo and Ritter danced rhythmically, one on either side of Emily, who was shaking her booty like there really was no tomorrow. 

Casey was not much of a dancing man, but he was happy to be with his people...happy to watch her as she shimmied in that beautiful purple dress... giggling.....carefree. 

In an instant, the music slowed. Severide grabbed Stella in his strong embrace as she began to plant sloppy wet kisses all over his face. Gallo, Ritter and Emily shook their heads in laughter, melting into the crowd of dateless fools abandoning the dance floor in favor of another drink as the slow song hit. 

But before Brett could head off for another bubbly, Casey’s hand reached for her elbow, “Sylvie...” he breathed, pulling her back as the rest of the group moved forward without looking back. 

He guided her effortlessly into his chest, rocking slowly, one hand sliding to her tiny waist, the other landing on the small of her back. His eyes met hers ever so briefly...just long enough to swear he saw a glimpse of complete happiness along with the surprise in her beautiful blue eyes. 

“Matt...” she whispered back, so low he almost wasn’t sure he really heard it.

Before he could utter another word or look deeper in her eyes, they fluttered closed. Her head landed softly and securely against his chest, sealing their fate. She sighed a sigh that could only be read as one of pure contentment.

He could feel his heart skip a beat, and then could feel it beating louder and faster than it had in a long time, speaking words of excited nervousness to her ear as he spun her tenderly across the dance floor. 

He let his eyes flutter closed too, taking in the very moment. He could not stop himself from inhaling deeply, even if he wanted to. His face buried in her soft blond hair. No regrets. She smelled like lavender...and dare he think it, the hint of roses, fresh with promises, like spring, of a fresh new start. 

He didn’t have time to be embarrassed...or notice the flash of cameras, not the sounds of the crowd around them, as he cradled her to the sweet romantic tune. He was too busy lost in being exactly where he belonged at that very moment. 

As the song ended her eyes fluttered open and met his again, ever so briefly, before they were quickly and suddenly absorbed back into the once-again-flooding-the-dance-floor crowd. 

As Ritter tossed him a beer and Emily handed her another glass of wine, he almost missed it. But just maybe, he almost thought he could read an extra sparkle in the deep blue that met his. He could have swore it almost looked an awful lot like a promise... promises of a future they both so desperately deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chicago Fire fic and my first fanfic in over a decade. This ‘ship brings out all the feels. Enjoy.


End file.
